spike's hobby
by masterminion
Summary: ONESHOT spike is left alone and decides to enjoy the results of his hobbywork


**No authors note today im just going to note that as the author I really shouldn't leave notes.**

It was a lazy day at the library. Twilight was in Canterlot helping Luna study the more modern equestrian society, and hopefully rid her of that unpleasant racism against zebras. Spike had the week all alone without any responsibilities other than feed Owlowicious and dust every day or two. He was laying back in Twilight's bed seeing as she wasn't there to kick him off, simply staring at the ceiling of the library lacking a single distraction or occupation. He was contemplating what he should do with his boundless spare time, when a though popped into his head. He sat up and glanced about to see the pet owl fast asleep on his perch perfectly immobile. A wicked grin spread across his face and he scurried downstairs towards the P section of the library and began his hunt for the ever so slightly misplaced copy of "Safes and Safekeeping: a Comprehensive Guide to Hiding Protecting and Maintaining Valuables." He soon found the tome nestled between two others with equally long winded titles based on photography, and slid it from its place reaching a clawed hand in the gap and pressing in a wooden plank. The books to either side of the gap moved apart revealing a sizable compartment containing a top of the line instant-develop-no-flash camera and several stacks of pictures each with a label naming a single pony as well as a single leather bound journal and quill and ink set aside for it. There were even a few film reels stowed in there.

He glanced back at Owlowicious who still rested peacefully and proceeded to withdraw one of three thick stacks with a note on the rubber band marked. "Rarity" He began flipping through the stack each picture of the beauteous unicorn in one situation of another. Some were of her shopping in a sun hat others were her alone in her shop sewing. He soon came across a photo of her in the shower main sopping and lathered and coat covered with bubbles. The next was her appearing to be looking around. Spike turned to the next and immediately blushed quickly flipping to another this of her at a cafe next to Twilight, both with coffee at their lips. He smiled and flipped through a few more soon falling upon his favorite. It was Rarity with a come hither look on her face that Spike saw her get every once and a while when she was lost in thought. He sighed happily and stared at the pony of his dreams. He thought back on how he had began his hobby/obsession.

He had saved every bit he could gather for over a year for it but he finally got his camera and he was raring to try it out. He had hunted for something interesting to photograph but the entire town seemed visually bland today. He had decided to stroll towards rarities boutique in an attempt to ask her to pose for the first picture on his new camera. As he drew near the elegant shop he began noticing her heavenly voice singing a song. He move to the window where it seemed to be coming from a smaller square one above the heads of most ponies let alone the toddling baby dragon. He began to distinguish the song as being about dresses. He smiled and began to climb the intricate decorative ridges in her outer wall and with much effort he poked his head over the window. He nearly fell immediately as he saw the beautiful pony in the bath playing with suds between her hooves as she sang. Almost without thought he raised the camera and awkwardly and snapped off a thankfully quiet picture. He simply stayed and watched her for a while afterwords admire her simple beauty and the soothing song parting her lips. But soon enough her bath began to lode heat and her singing stopped she began to rise from the water and spikes smile lost and was replaced by a beaming grin as she rose dripping wet from the now lukewarm bath oblivious of the rapid clicking of a camera just outside her window. She turned to walk away from the bath and finally the sound of clicking stopped as Spike fumbled to wipe the blood from his nose without falling before resuming his excessive picture taking.

From that point forward spike snuck out almost every chance he got to steal images of his beloved. He even picked up quite a few trick on sneaking about through ducts pipes and in walls to obtain more pictures. He began photographing others when he was following rarity to the spa and he got quite a few pictures of a sopping pampered Fluttershy as well. Soon enough no attractive pony was outside his sights even his caretaker was without privacy. With an entire library of reference books he found quite a few on covert photography and trained himself better than most spies. He leaned against the parted bookcase and exchanged the pictures for his journal. He paused a moment with thought. "dear d-"

he quickly scribbled that out. "journal entry 125.

Date, November 14

I really am starting to think I might be truly and deeply in love with Rarity. Not like last time when I said truly I mean truly DEEPLY in love."

his redundant sentiments were interrupted by a controlled knock on the door. Rarity herself opened the door and gingerly stepped through "Twilight dear could you help me I seem to- Oh why hello spike, darling how are you?"

spike merely stood there like a deer in headlights unable to think of an appropriate coherent response "Oh! well umm..."

"What is that you've got there?" she tilted her head curiously. Spike immediately snapped to reality and went panicked and wide eyed."NOTHING!"

A knowing grin spread on Rarities face. "Oh now I know it's something juicy! Show me!"

she began to canter up towards the dragon. "NO PLEASE YOU CAN'T SEE THESE!"

He held the close to his body and tried to waddle away but found himself lifted from the ground surrounded by rarities magic. She pulled the picture away and began to move them towards her. Spike spit fire at them in a last ditch attempt to at least prevent Rarity from seeing them hoping the princess would be merely confused. He merely licked the corner with fire leaving a singe on a single photo. Rarity looked at him slightly concerned. "Spikey is it really that private?"

"ye-"

"IS THAT ME!?"

**I really like how this turned out i'm about to work on another story VinylxOctavia there straight and to the point**


End file.
